


Winter in Ealdor

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes Arthur to Ealdor and Arthur is smitten not only with the lovely wintery village ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in Ealdor




End file.
